Some People Go Insane And Others Will Murder You
by InspireRebelLoveTravelLiveKnow
Summary: He looked into the mirror, staring at his eyes. They were piercing straight into his soul. He continued to wash the blood off his hands, not even bothering to look at the dying boy behind him. CHARACTER DEATH EACH CHAPTER.
1. Chapter 1 CANADA

So this is my first character death/mystery/horror fic… I know who the killer is. Do you? It will be reveled later. Everyone who guesses right gets kisses from France!

**I wish I owned Hetalia. But sadly, I don't. **

He looked into the mirror, staring at his eyes. They were piercing straight into his soul. He continued to wash the blood off his hands, not even bothering to look at the dying boy behind him.

He locked the windows, and as he made his way out of the public men's room, he locked the door. (Don't ask why he has the key!)

He walked down the empty hall, opening the doors to the big boardroom where the nations where bickering. As usual. He took his seat and scanned the room. Germany was trying not to blush as Italy hugged him. France was trying to seduce England, whom was yelling at America. Sweden was insisting to Finland that he was his wife. Russia was running from Belarus.

Ahh… the normality's of the nations.

He wasn't watching, however to see if everyone was normal. He was looking for his next victim. He scanned the room once more, thinking of his possible options. He had murdered his first nation today.

It felt so good.

Nobody noticed the darker shade of his eyes. Nobody noticed the blood stain on his shoes. Nobody noticed the way his hair was slightly out of its normal way. All they noticed was the happy, bubbly nation that he was.

He continued to scan the room, until his eyes found the person he decided would be the next victim.

He watched the man. He had his feet up on the table, his eyes were closed, and the bird that was always with him was asleep on his head. Yes.

He knew that he should start with nations that didn't mean much.

The first was one that was rarely noticed. He knew it would take at least a week for someone to realize the boy was missing. Unless someone unlocked the bathroom door before then. But he doubted it.

He watched as Italy made a remark to Germany, and run out with a "ve~". He again watched the albino whom he decided was the next victim.

"Ve~ Doitsu! The bathroom is locked!" he watched as the German blushed to the tip of his ears and made his way to the bathroom, checking the door and calling for a janitor. A few nations had by then went to see what was going on, while most just stayed.

He stood, wanting to see people's reactions to the dead and bloody body. As he made his way out, he watched as the janitor opened the door, letting the German in. the German's face went blank and he blocked the Italians view and whispered something to a skeptical Austrian, whom had come to see what was going on.

The Austrian made his way back to the conference and managed to get everyone's attention.

"Could anybody who is close to Canada… (Enter a few "who?"s)…CANADA. Could anyone who is close to him please come with me?"

He watched as France, America, Seychelles, and a few others came out. Germany greeted them with a "this is going to surprise you…" as he opened the door.

Inside the bathroom laid a dead Canada, covered in blood. His red sweatshirt had been torn off and left the white tee shirt on. You could see the blood seeping through from the places where he had been stabbed in the chest.

Only one person was willing to talk. In a very quiet, almost inaudible voice, America said

"I wasn't there to be his hero…"

So please review! And if you have guesses of the killer, or if you cried when you found out that Canada died, or if you have suggestions on how to kill Prussia, please tell me!

**If you review, you get Pasta-Flavored kisses from Italy! Right?**

**Italy: ve~! *Kisses author***

**I feel loved. **


	2. Chapter 2 PRUSSIA

**FRENCH KISSES FOR chickenkitty, TheOrangeNeko, and InvaderFiction. **

**PASTA KISSES FOR chickenkitty and InvaderFiction.**

**A HUGE STACK OF PANCAKES AND A MILLION MAPLE KISSES FOR TheOrangeNeko!**

**So, I'm not spending any time on funerals. I don't feel like it. I'm handing out more kisses. This time they're wurst flavored! Right Germany?**

**Germany: no way! **

**Italy: DISCLAIMER! Nicki doesn't own Hetalia! Ve~ **

**And I'm sad that I don't… **

Recap: Inside the bathroom laid a dead Canada, covered in blood. His red sweatshirt had been torn off and left the white tee shirt on. You could see the blood seeping through from the places where he had been stabbed in the chest. Only one person was willing to talk. In a very quiet, almost inaudible voice, America said, "I wasn't there to be his hero…"

"You were the one who killed Canada! Totally not awesome!" the last words that poor albino spoke.

The man grabbed his head, and his shoulder, twisting both in a separate direction. He watched as pain seared through the man's expression. As soon as he heard a loud snap, he knew that the man was dead. He dropped the man, leaving him alone on the floor of the abandoned bar.

Yeah, he couldn't kill this man as painfully as his last. This man was closer to him.

But he was a fine target. And the more he could spread out his kills, the better. There couldn't be a pattern. He stalked out of the room, being sure to lock the door behind him. (He has the keys to EVERYTHING!)

That night, two men walked down the street to a much-enjoyed bar. One was French, the other, Spanish. (O.M.G. I would never guess who they are!)

"I wonder why he wasn't answering his phone…" Antonio said, kicking a small stone.

"Moi aussi. But we must think, it 'as to be a good reason. Our friend would never do anything to make himself feel un-awesome…"

"Y-yeah. I guess…"

As they came closer to the bar, they saw the yellow police tape prohibiting people from entering. There was a small memorial set up next to it. Francis, being curious, leaned over to check it out. A small gasp escaped his lips.

"Antonio…" Antonio made his way over.

"Si?"

"It's Gilbert. He's dead."

"No…"

"Oui."

Spain immediately dialed Germany, who answered the phone with his thick german accent.

"Hello?"

"Germany? It's Spain. Prussia's dead."

"Vat? He's dead?"

"Si."

"Italy! Go home! I have to take care of something…(Enter "hasta la pasta Ve~") I'll be right there."

CIAO MY NAME IS UNIMPORTANT PAGE BREAK

As the tall German man approached the bar, he noticed the memorial.

"Where is he?"

"We don't know… we just saw the memorial… and we called."

"Thank you." The German studied the memorial, which someone had set for his older brother. There were pictures of his dead body. He had been murdered.

That was the second nation in two days. (I really want one of my readers to go *oh snap! * at this moment…I love Raven)

As he drove home, he couldn't help to think that someone was targeting the nations. And he was going to have to stop them.

Lame and short chapter is lame and short. I dunno, definitely not my best work, but eh… you guys deserve SOMETHING.

So, while you awesome sauce people were reading… I convinced Germany to give reviewers kisses! YAY!

Okay and I'm adding a small thing at the end of all chapters called author's life.

Authors life: I've been really sick! Yay! Not. That, and I am planning out future chapters with one of my awesome sauce friends, who we will call Austria for personal reasons! And we will call the author Canada! Because he's dead? No! Because he's abnormally cute and one of my favorite Hetalia characters! (My favorite is France. NO COMMENTS ABOUT THAT PLEASE…) so often, you will have me reference to friends as countries! Yippee!


	3. Chapter 3 LICHTENSTEIN

Hai! It's me! So glad to see you! Yes. I see you. Through the computer. Creeped out yet? Good. Okay, so there's a 'Land of the Dead' thing I'm including here. Haha! What does Canada or Prussia have to say?

Lots of wurst kisses for: CillianCrane, BloodSuckerHater, ScissorSroidLuka, HomunculusPrussia, and HeavenlyNightmares!

And more pancakes for TheOrangeNeko, because I have picked a favorite! (mostly because you reviewed twice, WOW!)

Austria: Nicki doesn't own Hetalia, or any of the characters associated with it. She is using it for entertainment purposes simply. Now get away from my piano before I put a sword through your stomach.

Recap: The German studied the memorial, which someone had set for his older brother. There were pictures of his dead body. He had been murdered. That was the second nation in two days.

"Gilbert? Oh maple! You're dead?" hehe Canadian profanity…

"Mattie?"

"Y-yeah?"

"He's trying to kill as many nations as possible."

HELLO MY NAME IS RANDOM UNIMPORTANT YET SOMEWHAT RELEVANT PAGE BREAK!

The little girl looked at him funny.

"I don't understand, sir."

"Lichtenstein. You're about to die."

"Are you trying to give me nightmares? I'll tell Vash!"

"You do that."

As the girl made her way to her older brother, she stopped, he face went blank and she fell to the ground. Vash ran over.

"Lili? Lili are you okay?"

No, Vash! She's dead.

Well, he found out soon enough. He checked her pulse and breathing. Neither was working. He opened her mouth and smelled. She had been poisoned.

He sat back next to her, burying his head in his hands. He didn't care if anyone saw him. His little sister was just murdered! He WOULD get revenge.

HELLO MY NAME IS RANDOM PAGE BREAK AND I AM HERE TO MAKE YOUR DAY A HAPPY ONE!

"I don't understand. Who would do this to these innocent… well, Prussia was anything but innocent but… who would do this to these nations?"

"I haven't the slightest idea, to be quite honest."

"England. Listen to me. If we don't catch this person, you and I and everyone else, will DIE."

"I am completely confident in Germany's ability to catch the culprit, Austria."

At that moment, Switzerland rushed in, tears streaming down his face.

"She's dead. He got her she's dead!" he cried, hanging his head. Austria immediately made his way over to comfort the man, as England finally realized that this… man or woman wasn't going to stop. Who would kill sweet, innocent Lichtenstein?

"We have to find the murderer. Someone call a meeting. If we all stay together, then we may be able to hold off any deaths. And if the murderer comes, we can try to fight him off."

England called the meeting not long after. He and Austria explained the plan in detail.

(Italy and France were allowed to leave to cook, but they MUST have someone with them. You MAY leave to go to the bathroom. You MUST have someone accompanying you.)

"We are tremendously sorry for the inconvenience. We do hope to find the culprit soon so you can return to your normal lives. Thank you."

"Wait… so we're not allowed to leave?"

"Yes."

The chatter started then. Nobody saw the young polish man sneak out, or the shadowed figure following.

Another really short chapter. But poor Lili! Anyways, I couldn't make her die in a painful way, she's to young… and Vash… well, he's going to be having some major problems.

**Authors life: still really sick. Eh. So much sickness in my body. **

**Reviewers get kisses from Romano! THAT MEANS SPAIN SHOULD REVIEW! **

**If he does… I'll get my camera ;) **


	4. Chapter 4 POLAND

**WELCOME BACK! S'me! How are you? *Waits for response* good! Unless you answered something bad! **

**And I'm sorry I forgot you, HetaliaLover123…in my last chapter… I was really tired when I typed last chapter. **

**KISSES FROM ROMANO GO TO: WaverlyJong (btw thanks for the feedback! You get a tomato!) ScissorsroidLuka (whats your favorite character?) Kumatheawesome (I have a feeling this is a prucan fan…) BloodSuckerHater and TheOrangeNeko (I need your favorite character too!)**

**ANY REGULAR REVIEWERS (AKA YOU REVIEW AFTER MOST CHAPTERS…) WILL BECOME A COUNTRY! WHOOP! And sooo… if I ask you your favorite character… most likely, you are becoming them for my authors notes. I will pretend to be you and epically fail.**

**Austria: she really is a fail.**

**Shut up.**

**Spain: Nicki does not own Hetalia, but she does own a garden that makes good tomatoes! *Noms tomato***

**Isn't he sweet?**

The polish boy made his way to the bathroom, having to check how he looked. I mean, if he was going to be stuck in a room with people, he had to look hot, right? Anywho, as he made his way in, he thought he saw something move behind him.

He turned, his eyes sparkling.

"Toris? Is that you?"

No answer came. This worried the boy a bit.

"Toris? Please come out…"

The figure stayed still.

"Toris, you're scaring me! Please!"

The figure moved forward to face him. Felix gasped. Why would HE follow him in here? This made no sense to him whatsoever.

"Why are YOU here?"

"You know how poor Matthew died in this very bathroom?"

"Yes. Now why are you here?" this was really creeping him out.

"And then Gilbert. And poor little Lili?" 

"Yes they were MURDERED. And whoever killed them is going to HELL."

"You're next."

"What?"

"I'm the killer." The man stepped forward again, moving closer to Felix. Felix stepped back.

"You are not…"

The man walked forward, inches away from the boy. He grabbed the window curtain (oh yes, there is a window. With a curtain. And the curtain has rubber ducks on it. A little ironic, right? Germany put it there…anywho…) and tore it down. Before Felix could say anything, the man covered his mouth.

"You are the gayest boy I've ever met."

Felix's eyes went wide as he yelled into the mans hand. The man quickly tied the curtain with one hand and went to work as he planned to do.

HELLO MY NAME IS RANDOM PAGE BREAK THAT ACTUALLY ISN'T RANDOM!

Toris looked around the room. Where did Felix go? Maybe to the bathroom…

"Uhh… R-Russia?"

"Da?"

"I need someone to come with me to the bathroom…"

As the smaller of the two opened the bathroom door he gasped.

"Felix!"

The boy was hanging with a makeshift noose. Dead. The Lithuanian made his way over to let Felix down from his perch. Who would do this to him? he was completely innocent! The Russian stood in the doorway, shocked.

"кто убьет Польшу? он не сделал ничего, чтобы кто-нибудь!" the Russian started, seeming to get upset at the sight of the body.

As the two nations checked the polish corpse, America and Japan walked in.

"Dude! Another? How many people am I going to come late to save?" the American asked himself. He rushed over to Toris to help.

"America-san… maybe this… criminal is after a certain person. Maybe he's trying to frighten us."

Maybe. Maybe there was someone who was trying to frighten one of them. Or upset them. Who could do that though? And who could withstand such a fright that they would have to go to such extremes.

This killer knew about the nations, putting them in jeopardy. It was either of these: this person was trying to expose them; or this person… was a nation. And if they were… then they were surely looking for one thing. Power.

They had to expose the culprit. And they would… eventually. But hey. That would ruin the suspense, right? And so, we will keep going through, death by death.

As the living nations made their way into the boardroom, all with grim faces, none knew that two were planning. None would know that there was a shadow following them. None would know that the next death would be one of them. For now, they were clueless. Literally.

Okay! End chapter four!

**I hope you guys loved it as much as some of the others. **

**Translation:**

**кто****убьет****Польшу?****он не сделал****ничего, чтобы****кто-нибудь****who kills****Poland?****he has not done****anything to****anyone****!**

**Any more guesses? By the way… a person or to may have guessed it. But maybe not. You'll just have to see! **

**Authors life: I know, im a fast updater. But that's what you get when you are sick! Two updates in one day! Oh, yay! Anywho-my cousins are over so im going to get yelled at for being on the computer! Oh joy! Latahhhz!**

**Since you guys seem to like kisses from the italys… I'll let you choose! Hehe! I chose feliciano!**

**Italy: ve~ *kisses author***


	5. Chapter 5 SWITZERLAND AND AUSTRIA

**As always, I send thanks to all who review and all that jazz! And all y'all who added this story to your favorites, I shall now glomp! *glomps all that added this story to favorites* **

**Sooo your choices were Feliciano, or Lovino! Lets see… who gets who? *looks at list* nobody chose. Soooo… Lovi! You're free! After I get one. Then all yall get ones from Feliciano!**

**Special thanks to Camirr, you are my awesomest 'fruitcake' ever! *glomp***

**Sooo I've written my letter to finland for christmas… have YOU? **

**Austria: Nicki doesn't own hetalia, and never will. **

**America: *cough-she'smypartnerinheroness-cough* **

**Greece: *is asleep***

He missed her so much. Lili was his little sister, she was so close to him. And he had made every effort in the world to protect her. But now, she was dead! How?

He sighed as he made the final decision. He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the extention chord. He had locked himself in the closet, away from all those nations. They just made him think of her. Her smile, her laugh, her hair. The way she loved everyone.

He tied the chord around his neck and kicked out the bucket he was standing on.

And he struggled. It was at that moment that he noticed she wouldn't want him doing this. Lili wouldn't want him to kill himself. He struggled to save himself. But it was to late. After a few minutes of struggling, he gave up. He was dying.

As he felt his airway close, he prayed that they would find the note he left on the door. It was simple, but it told them what they needed to know. In his messy handwriting, he had scwralled out:

_You've found me dead, if you're reading this. _

_Please don't go looking for a killer. I did this to myself._

_I couldn't stand being without my little sister anymore. _

_She's the one thing that always kept me going on what I wanted. _

_And still do want. _

_Peace. _

_Please, for at least one day. _

_Give me what I have always dreamed of. _

_That way, I wont have died in vian. _

_-Vash_

it sounded pretty good to him. And if they did what he asked, then he would be happy as well. Maybe all this effort wouldn't work though. Maybe…that note was going to mean nothing to them all. He didn't know. He might never know.

But he was glad, however, that he wasn't killed by some murderer. Like most probably would be. He was glad that HE was the one taking his own life for his own. Before anyone else did.

He knew that when he saw lili, in heaven or wherever, they would both be happy to be together again. That was all that mattered to him.

As his life flashed before him, all those wars, all those people he had come to know, he heard a voice. He couldn't place it, but he heard it. All it said was…

"where's Switzerland?"

Then he breathed his last breath. And his world flased white before it went black forever.

HELLO MY NAME IS YET ANOTHER RANDOM PAGE BREAK CAUSE IM AWESOME LIKE PRUSSIA

Luckily, england couldn't take it anymore and allowed everyone to roam the building. But they were NOT allowed to leave. This, however, granted Austria the use of a grand piano. That's all that mattered.

He sat, playing a piece. He didn't really focus on the music, although it came out perfectly, as always. He was more focused on his thoughts. He was trying to figure out who would kill all these innocent people, and what were they after?

Power? Who would be so sick in the brain to kill that many people? Ivan. But Ivan was with him when Poland was murdered. Gilbert was dead. Who else could? He pondered for a while, untill a dark figure snuck into the room, obviously trying to avoid Austria's eye. But he was to smart.

"Hello. I saw you enter."

The figure stepped out of the dark, grinning like the cheshire cat.

"Its me!" the man responded. He made his way over, it seemed like he was clutching his rib.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing. I just cant believe it. You're next on my list. My next… (enter a pause to think)… Kill."

That's when it hit austria. It hit him like one of america's steel fists. This nation was the killer. Austria whipped out his phone and dialed Germany.

"Hello?" couldn't Austria just come find him? They were in the same building… the voice on the other line seemed paniced and scared.

"Germany! Th-the killer! It's-" a scream filled the german's ear, plus a laughter. The laughter seemed to be full of darkness. Like the ones in those horror movies his brother used to watch. Thick, and full. Like an evil Santa. HO HO HO.

The line went dead.

But the german knew where to go. He ran down the hall at top speed to the auditorium. It was empty, except the dead body laid across the piano bench. It seems that every auditorium has a ghost. This one's name would indeed be Roderich.

As he made his way to the piano, he saw the cut on his wrist, and the one that danced across his neck. He was already done bleeding to death. Either way, his airway was cut open too. This killer knew what he was doing. That's when the german got yet another frantic phone call.

"Germany…"

"yes?"

"switzerland killed himself."

That was two more nations. This killer was up to six nations. In four days. This was serious.

Well, look on the bright side! Vash gets to be with Lili now!

Day one: Canada

Day two: Prussia

Day three: Lichtenstein and Poland

Day four: Switzerland and Austria

**And poor America is probably really upset… no hero could save them, though. It's all right. *Pats America's back* **

**Authors life: I'm feeling slightly better. My pink eye= gone thanks to magical eye drops that I think were made by Iggy. **

**England: STOP CALLING ME THAT, Git!**

**Nope! Unless… you kiss all the reviewers!**

**England: ah? Fine. As long as that frog doesn't review!**

**All right, Iggy! **


	6. Chapter 6 FRANCE AND GERMANY

**Anyways, as a fair warning, I'm changing my pen name. It's "Mr. Matthew Williams-Jones " in honour of the amazing pairing of America/Canada! Please note this change! And don't leave me because of it! **

**Okay! So, ENGLAND and me worked out a deal. You guys get hugs! Hugs for: ScissorsroidLuka, melt1397, CacklingGrackle (your name makes me giggle…), LightKit, BloodSuckerHater (who's to lazy to login sometimes…derp.), WaverlyJong (who might as well be an editor), TheOrangeNeko (America!), HeavenlyNightmares, HetaliaLover123 (O.M.G., I love Hetalia too!), Austria6214, and last but not EVER least, Austrias-nocturne (because I love you. By the way, really sorry about the guinea pig…) **

**And I also coaxed _ENGLAND_into doing seven minutes in heaven with HeavenlyNightmares. Good luck, you two!**

**America: Nicki doesn't own Hetalia, or any of the characters. She also won't tell me who the killer is, or re-assure me that I wont die an evil-space-monkey related death. **

**You will America. Fair warning. **

**Recap: That was two more nations. This killer was up to six nations. In four days. This was serious.**

"Vash!" Her brother! He was here! She couldn't be happier. Until she realized, this meant he was dead.

"Y-you were killed?"

"No. I killed myself." The little nation gasped. Her brother would do that? No! Vash… he wasn't that type of person… was he?

"P-Prussia?" he opened his eyes to see a red pair and a pair of… was that violet?

"Canada?"

"Yes." They said in unison, looking down at the Austrian. He was lying on the floor, just waking up from his arrival. Canada was the first to figure it out. They were angels…or ghosts… or something. They were allowed anywhere in the building, unless a new arrival was happening. The polish boy cowered in the corner, as the others were re-uniting. He had clear tears staining his flushed cheeks. He was terrified. What if someone did something to him? He didn't know these people as well as he should, he knew it.

He watched as the Prussian leaned down and softly kissed the Austrian on the forehead, a charming formed on the other's cheek. He watched as the brother and sister hugged, both happy to see each other. He watched, as the Canadian seemed to be forgotten, and sat in the corner. He wished he could re-assure the Canadian that he was seen. That he had never actually been invisible. But that would be against a vow they had all made years ago. One that from time to time, each regretted making, but whenever asked to appeal, the appeal was declined.

The boy looked away when the Canadian shyly smiled at him, and the Prussian walked up to the boy talking about his awesomeness.

Who knew? Maybe someone else would tell him before Poland. The polish boy had always found it hard not to run his mouth about gossip. And as much as this wasn't gossip, he could easily turn it into gossip. That was a VERY easy thing to do. Hell, he was the gossip QUEEN. I mean… KING. (Author clears throat.)

ALLO. MAH NAME IS RANDOM PAGE BREAK

He woke up screaming bloody murder. Not literally. That would be weird. ("Bloody murder!" sounds like England… O_O)

England ran in, worried as hell.

"America! America wake up, you wanker! Bloody hell wake up!" he shook the younger nation until he awoke.

"IGGY! IGGY IT WAS HORRIBLE THEY WERE AFTER ME!"

"Who?"

"THE EVIL SPACE MONKEYS! THEY WERE AFTER ME!"

"you really need to stop watching horror movies." The elder told the younger. It was going to far. Every time, he would sneak into poor Matthew's bed with him, and if Matthew didn't let him, the boy woke screaming. But this time, he couldn't even try to sleep with matt. Matt was gone. For good.

Every time someone pointed this out, the American burst into tears. Very un-hero like, but he didn't seem to care anymore. He had almost given up. Occasionally, yes. He would jump back to being hero of all. Mostly when he was drunk… but that was beside the point.

"Iggy?"

"yes." The boy leaned up and whispered into the Englishman's ear. The Englishman blushed.

"yes." Was the response the boy got.

ANOTHER RANDOM PAGE BREAK

he rubbed his hands together. Man, it was cold in this kitchen! He made his way to the thermostat, turning it up. He looked over at the Italian, whom was working hard at his pasta. He was humming a song that the older nation didn't recognize.

"big brother France?"

"oui?"

"do you have the flour?"

"non, Désolé, petit gars..."

"then I'll go get some!" the Italian ran out before France could point out they weren't supposed to be alone. He shrugged. Italy wouldn't be gone for to long.

About an hour later, Germany entered the kitchen to find a snoring France. Wonderful. As he leaned over to hoist the Frenchman over his shoulder, he felt a sharp pain in his back. He turned to face the dark figure, who had a bloody knife in one hand.

"you…"

"killed your brother. Yes." His thick accent was instantly recognizable. He knew this nation, but this nation would NEVER kill anyone! What was going on? Before he could say anything else, the man reached up, and stabbed him quickly in the throat.

The German fell on top of the Frenchman, who immediately awoke to his neck being snapped as well. The two lied in a heap of dead as the figure walked out.

The first to find them was the more… unpleasant of the two Italians. He was only looking for his little brother when he found two dead nations. He immediately ran out to find someone. The someone he found was a certain hero.

"America. You have to get help." He insisted on the blonde. The blonde looked tired, his eyes were slightly bloodshot, and his face pale, he had dark bags under his eyes. He looked like he could fall asleep at any given moment.

"y-yeah… wait why?" he snapped into hero-mode, his face immediately re-gaining color, and his eyes white as pearls. The bags under his eyes stayed however, as if to remind the Italian that he was still the sleepy person he had been just moments before.

"its Germany. And France. They're dead."

The American's face fell. More deaths, without him there to stop it. What was going on?

PAGE BREAK

"France?"

"Canada?"

"westen?"

"east?"

it was another re-unitation, happy for some, yet the polish boy still sat alone.

"Germany!"

"yes, Austria?"

"we have to stop him before he gets to anyone else."

They all agreed. Being together, they may be able to form a plan. None of them knew the power they possessed yet, except one. One that sat away from them, thinking about how he could get his hands on some pink nail polish.

Translation: Désolé, petit gars.= sorry, little guy.

Who else cannot wait for new years? Me! Okay. Most creative guess on what America asked England to do, actually gets it into the story! No matter how perverted or odd it is! Lets attempt to keep it T rated!

**I love all you reviewers, and those of you who don't review should. Yes. I know you're out there. All 617 of you! *grins* story stats show me you're there. **

**As for the awesome people who do review… KISSES FROM KOREA! **

**Authors life(eventhoughyouprobablydontcare…): I am almost healed except sinus infection. (is not contagious.) i've been having…odd dreams lately about evil space monkeys. They will re-occur in America's dreams as long as I own this story!**

**Okie! Love you all, readers!**

**~Canada**

**spell check doesn't recognize Sealand as a country… so I added it. :3**


	7. Chapter 7 HONG KONG AND TAIWAN

***lets Korea kiss reviewers* **

**I don't feel like taking my stress out on you. So here's the story. **

He snuggled closed to the Englishman. He didn't smell of maple like Mattie always did, but this would have to do. The Englishman looked down at him. The glasses fell off his nose.

"Alfred. I don't understand why I have to be dressed like Canada for this…" he did not like the sweatshirt, nor the glasses, or the fake curl that Alfred had forced him to wear. It was only a hair clip and pipe cleaner, but still. (Just like I wore over the summer, and everyone always messed it up, so Austria and France always had to fix it. I love those guys. :3)

"It makes me feel better."

_I hope so, bloody git. I don't feel like doing this for nothing. _He had agreed to this. So he would do it. He rubbed his eyes under the glasses, he would never get used to those things. How could Alfred deal with these huge chunks of metal and glass? Probably got used to it after a while.

Still. He agreed to sleep in the same bed as the boy, dressed and acting like the boys brother. Which was freaky in his opinion, but still. He would do it to protect the boy. It was the real reason he agreed to it. Just in case someone wanted to hurt Alfred, he would protect him. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was almost sure that…

I love him…

ALLO MY NAME IS RANDOM PAGE BREAK

He sighed. He would tell Canada. Yes. Canada was the one who had been here longest. He made his way to the quiet boy.

"Hey. Could we like, totally talk somewhere like, private?"

"Sure…" the Canadian boy followed Poland through the hallway to an empty room.

"You know that we can, like, get into the other nations heads? Like, we can talk to them and stuff? Even though were, like, dead?"

"We can?"

"I'll show you. But you, like have to keep it secret."

"Okay." Why had Poland told him? Maybe because he was invisible. That had to be it.

ANOTHER RANDOM PAGE BREAK

"Hong Kong, aru! Tai!" he sighed. His siblings were insane sometimes. He watched as the two yelled at each other. Would they ever learn the meaning of family? He then felt two hands on his chest and heard his brother's voice in his ear.

"China's breasts belong to Korea!" he yelled, nearly defining his brother. Nobody noticed Hong Kong storm out angrily.

He walked down the hall to the room where he had stored his stuff. He slammed the door behind him. Taiwan PISSED him off. Why did she have to be so annoying? He opened his suitcase to find a red and blue firecracker. He grabbed his lighter and made his way up to the roof. As he set off the firecracker, he heard a small 'whoa' from behind him. he turned and yelled

"What do you want? Can't you tell I'm trying to be alone?"

the other nation stepped back, his arms crossed.

"i'm sorry I offended you." He walked up to the boy and looked him straight into the eyes. The next thing Hong Kong noticed was a BANG and a sharp pain in his chest. He looked up to see the elder nation holding a gun, and collapsed onto the ground. His vision went black, but he managed to see the elder walk off, throwing the gun into a gutter on the side of the building.

The boy died. He remembered the feeling. The pain, how it remained but then… faded away… then he woke up, to see a few nations faces peering down on him. France, Austria, Germany, and Canada wait… they were all dead!

"welcome to heaven." Said a sarcastic voice that could only belong to Prussia.

This was really new to the Asian. And he hadn't the slightest idea what was going on. He felt two arms wrap around him, and he smelled the familiar maple smell.

"I can't believe he killed you, too."

YET ANOTHER PAGE BREAK

he knew his brother had probably gone up to the roof to set off fireworks. But when he made it up there, he found a corpse instead. One with a gunshot in the chest. His brother had been murdered. This was going to far.

Soon after, Korea ran up to him.

"what is it, aru?"

"tai! She was murdered."

The Korean lead him down to Taiwan's room, where she lay tied to the bed, with cuts running all across her body, where she bled to death.

The murderer struck again.

I know. It's a short chapter. By the way, Taiwan was raped, then killed. And about the comment about being "gay" in the Poland chapter, our killer is apparently a hypocrite. *gasp*

Sorry about a long wait between chapters. I've been busy. ^^. Please don't be mean about my business.

**I love you, Hong Kong, but you had to die. And Tai, I love you too. China and Korea… Sorry about that…**

**Sooo…. Kisses from America go to you, if you review! **

**LOVE YALL! **

**-Canada **


	8. Chapter 8 SEALAND

**So I wrote this chapter out, and then forgot to save. I'm so smart. So if It doesn't sound as good as usual, (it never sounds good XD) that's why.**

**STORY TIME!**

He snuck into his own room. Yeah, he was dead. It only made him sneakier. He had a slight feeling that Alfred would be there, and sure enough, he was. With…. Arthur… who was dressed as HIM? Why? He shrugged. He was here to get into his brother's dream. That was all. Alfred stirred as a new dream formed in his mind.

"Alfred?"

"_Mattie?" the two boys met in a tight embrace. _

"_Mattie, I'm not letting you go. Never ever ever letting you go again."_

"_But al…" the American ignored his brother as he hugged tighter. His brother was dead, and he had the chance to see him. _

"_Alfred. Listen to me. I know who the killer is, and I'm guessing you don't. For some reason, I can't speak his name, so I can only warn you. Please, for me, stay with Arthur at All times. If you don't, you're bound to be killed. The killer usually strikes when a person is alone, or if he or she is distracted. Please, stay aware of your surroundings and keep yourself accompanied at all times. I can't stress this enough. You have a full life to live, and nobody deserves to take that from you." The American listened to his brother talk, for once not interrupting him. He wouldn't, he missed the sound of the other boy's sweet voice. It had a very slight French accent that drew him in. _

"_Alfred?" the other boy noticed his brothers slightly dazed expression. _

"_Mattie. I love you. I miss you. I can barely take it. Hell, I've even got Arthur dressed like you to help. I need to know who it is. If you cant speak it, give me hints. Please. You say I have my whole life to live…but so did you. And they stole it from you. That's something I will never give up trying to figure out who did." He pleaded. He wasn't going to let the killer get away with killing his brother and friends. It wasn't right. _

"_I'm sorry…" the Canadian boy disappeared from his brother's grip and sight. _

It was that moment that Alfred looked up at the popcorn ceiling above him. It was a dream. Just a dream. He thought he had his brother back. But no. A dream, that's all it was. He burst into tears, waking the Englishman beside him.

"Alfred?" he awoke to the boy sobbing. Not good. He rubbed the boys back with one hand, trying to calm him down.

"Alfred. Shh. It was just a dream." These words made the boy cry harder. After about ten minutes, the boy calmed down enough to say,

"I wish it weren't a dream. I want Mattie back."

HELLO I AM RANDOM PAGE BREAK

Finland rolled his eyes as Sweden finished his sentence for him, again. He had gotten used to it.

"Berwald. I'm not your wife for the last time."

"Yes you are." The Finnish boy was wrapped into a tight hug. The muscular arms surrounding him felt nice, so he didn't resist. Sealand tapped Sweden's shoulder repeatedly to get his attention, failing miserably every time. Soon enough, he gave up. It wasn't going to work. He hurried out of the room when he saw his 'mommy' give 'daddy' a kiss. He didn't need to see what happened next, or that's what Finland told him. He walked down the hall to the room where he often found Lichtenstein. She would play with him. But when he entered the room, it was empty of all belongings. He shrugged, and made his way to the bathroom. He had to pee. Before he did, however, the door slammed behind him. Someone else was in the room.

"Hello peter." The voice was recognizable. It made a smile grow on peters face.

"Hi! Do you know where Lili is? She's usually here with Vash, and we'll play games!" the boy had no clue that anyone was dead.

"She's gone."

"What?"

"Dead. She's dead. Someone killed her." He stepped out of the shadows. "I killed her."

The boy froze. He knew that something was wrong. His parents had been whispering a lot and every time he tried to interfere, and figure out what it was, the shooed him away. It wasn't good, in his head. He didn't like it. But people being dead? Lili being dead? Because of that guy? No way! He wouldn't kill anyone!

The man stepped closer, holding out a red candy. Peter grabbed it and unwrapped it, popping it into his mouth. Yum… it tasted like cherry. He liked cherry. He sucked on the candy until he became slightly dizzy. He sat down, because that's what Tino always told him to do when he was dizzy. He passed out not much longer.

Ten minutes later, a man exited the room, leaving a dead boy behind. He knew the candy would work as well on Peter as it did on Lili. They were children. It might also work on Feliciano… he pondered that. But if this were what it took, he would have to wait to kill Feliciano. Little did the Italian know, he was a large part of the man's plan. And he had to reserve him for later.

This plan was working just as well, if not better than he had hoped. Hell, it was even FUN! He would never have thought that until he made his first kill, which was a test run. He knew Canada didn't really matter as much as anyone else.

He walked down the hall to the room where he stayed; he had to clean up for the party he had planned to go to that night. A party where a certain American would stray from the Englishman, and find his life in some… untrustworthy hands.

I hoped you like it. The party is a Christmas party thrown by a certain Finland! WAHOO!

**Anyways, if I don't post before Christmas day, merry Christmas! And happy Hanukkah and Joyous Kwanza! Or whatever holiday you celebrate! *Sings* AND A HAPPPPYYYY NEEEEW YEEEEAAAAR! Or in French- Bonne Année! **

**Love yah all! KISSES FROM CANADA FOR REVIEWERS! *Blows kisses***

**-Canada **


	9. Chapter 9 AMERICA

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Okay! I got: a camcorder (red, planning to paint Canadian flag on it.), Hetalia volumes one and two (couldn't afford to get them myself), a lot of hello kitty stuff (china is jealous, da?), a Russia scarf, lots of clothes (including new black jeans…Prussia cosplay 101), some 'how to teach drawing' stuff (possibly because I cant teach how to draw?), an art set, perfume (Burberry- the beat), two bracelets (from my secret Santa, who was China), and some other stuff! Yahoo!**

**Anyways, I'm not sure if this will be posted by/on/after Christmas, but it's my present to all of you! *Takes videos with new camcorder* I just learned how to work this thing. It may make me create a deviantart, if it does, then I'll connect everyone to it. I probably will post more of my brother's work than mine, for he is a better artist. But he hates Hetalia (IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?) **

**STORY TIME!**

He stared at the huge Christmas tree. For some reason, Christmas just wasn't as…bright to him. Some of his friends were dead, and some were bound to be killed. He wasn't sure, but he had a feeling he was the only one who recognized that they couldn't stop the killer. They couldn't stop the killer, without locking him up or killing him. This guy had to be mentally insane. Then again, he could be wrong. The guy could be doing this for love. Who knew?

He shrugged. He had a party to throw.

The guests arrived, soon enough; the party was at full blast. People dancing, drinking, and some… eh…. Making out. Either way, it was time for secret Santa. Everybody had placed the presents under the tree, hoping that their partner would like the gift they received. America placed his present to England right near the center of the tree. Everyone then grabbed the present with his or her own names on it.

England received a tea set, Russia received a new pair of boots, and various others received gifts. However, a few were left lying under the tree. The names scrawled out carefully.

Canada, France, Germany, Poland, Lichtenstein, Hong Kong, Sealand, Taiwan, Prussia, Austria, and a few others.

The American studied the envelope with his name on it, opening it carefully. Inside, two letters were scrawled out. One was from his brother, before he died.

Alfred-

_If you're reading this, _

_I want you to remember _

_That I love you_

_No matter how things turn out._

_You're my brother, the most important person_

_To me. _

_Please remember that, I have a feeling_

_That it will help you in life. _

_But who really knows that?_

_Not me._

_I guess I didn't live to the fullest, _

_Did I?_

_It's too late to fix that now, I guess._

_I already miss you. _

_Even though, I'm not dead as I write this…_

_I don't know anymore, Al. _

_I guess its just fate. _

_I love you,_

_-Matt_

The note brought the American to tears as he read it. _ Mattie really cared…_ he wiped the tears away and opened the next one. In large letters, it said-

_SIX O' CLOCK._

_BEHIND THE BUILDING._

_YOUR PRESENT WAITS._

_-Santa_

To be quite honest, he couldn't wait. He loved presents. They were nice, and he got new stuff! It was 5:49, so he had about ten minutes to chat, before he had to be outside. He mingled with some of the locals, got in a small argument with England, and ate three large slices of cake before six came around. Once it did, he made his way outside.

He stood on the doorstep of the back door, hands in his pockets, a cap covering his head. The cap was worn; he had it since he was little. It was a roughed-up navy blue baseball cap, with a 'New York Yankees- 2009 World Series Champs' stitched into it, in white. He remembered that game. He had gone with Mattie.

"_Hot dogs sorta gross me out, that's all."_

"_How? They're amazing!"_

"_How about this- I'll buy you a hat if you don't make me eat it."_

"_Sure." He stuffed the hotdog into his mouth and chomped, as his brother got up and bought him a hat. They later returned it for one that had the words '2009 World Series Champs'._

_Matt didn't think it was a big deal, baseball. But then again, he would kill to see the maple leaves kick the bruins assess in the 2011 Stanley Cup. Sadly, the maple leaves lost. He had a bit of an anger attack, and his people had rebelled. He knew that fire was in him somewhere. _

"Alfred. Glad to see you came." The voice shook him from his memory. He didn't see anyone, though. The voice was mysterious and coming from the shadows. He soon felt a sharp pain go through his neck, and then, his world went blank. Nobody noticed the Canadian ghost shaking in anger, being restrained by a Frenchman, who was telling him that he wouldn't be able to stop the killer, it was too late. The ghosts were soon pulled away from the scene, for there was a new arrival.

The American woke with a start, looking into the violet eyes that stared back at him.

"Mattie?"

"Al!" the American was wrapped into a tight hug, and the boys stayed that way for a while. They could barely stand the other being hurt, but being separated like they were… it was unbearable. The American held his brother close, and whispered the words he had wanted to say for a long time.

"I love you."

RANDOM PAGE BREAK

The Hungarian girl was curled up on her bed, tears streaming her face. She missed Austria so much. Whoever killed him was going to PAY.

She didn't notice the man move in the shadows. Nobody else had seen him enter the room. All they noticed was the blood-curdling scream.

PAGE BREAK

Arthur found Alfred dead, lying on the back step. He backed away. This was a bloody nightmare. He did everything in his power to protect the North America brothers, and now…now both of them were gone. He had broken a promise that he had made to himself. It was unbearable. He leaned against the side of the building, mauling things over. He needed to figure out who this killer was, fast.

So merry Christmas!

**There's your present! A dead America and a hint on the next death!**

**Okay. A few hints on who the killer is (stocking stuffers XD)**

**-HE IS A GUY**

**-HE IS HAPPY/BUBBLY A LOT OF THE TIME**

**-HE HAS A THING FOR MEN**

**-AND OTHER THINGS THAT PEOPLE MENTIONED EARLIER IN THE STORY XD**

**Note:**

**He doesn't usually have an evil Santa laugh that was a disguise laugh. **

**He isn't a hypocrite on most things!**

**I'm really tired!**

**Authors life: had a nice Christmas. What about you? Watching my brother play Temple Run on his Ipod, it is VERY entertaining. (Not. But it seems fun, you should try it?) I have a new grown love for 'Land of the Blindfolded'. Another thing for you to check out. Useless advertising, I know. If you guys check my 'Land of the Blindfolded' story and review, I might continue writing it. BRIBE BRIBE BRIBE BRIBE. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10 HUNGARY

**Hallo there! Nice to see ya! Who brought me cookies? **

**Since I have nothing to say, here's the story! Note: It will be short. I apologize in advance.**

"I love you." He was shocked when his brother said that. Then again, what did he expect? 'Hey bro, lets go get burgers!' well, he was stupid for expecting that. They were dead. They didn't need food anymore. That, of course, didn't stop him from smuggling maple syrup and pancakes when nobody was looking. He couldn't be alive without that stuff!

His brother didn't let go for a while, and he could feel the tears dropping onto his shoulder.

"Mattie, don't cry…" he pulled away slightly to wipe the tears off his little brother's face. His brother just latched onto him again, sobbing. He couldn't take it. His brother! That man killed his brother! His brother, who had a whole long life to live. He had so much looking up for his future. He had so much that he couldn't live through because one man, one man who did the unexpected. He wanted to strangle that man. Not only did he kill his papa, his friends, but also he killed his BROTHER. The most important person in his life.

Then he thought about Arthur. How is he taking this? Arthur was never good at expressing his emotions much. He didn't hide them as well as others, like Japan. But Arthur was also important to them. He watched as Francis paced the floor, not knowing that Francis was on the same exact train of thought. How would England react to the death of America? He thought of Matthew's reaction at the time of the murder. It was almost scary.

"_Francis, damn it! Let me go! I'm going to kill him!" Francis was holding Matthew back; the amount of resistance was starting to actually hurt his hands. He moved so he had the boy in a tighter grip._

"_Non! I can't let you! And you wont be able to do anything!" at that point the boy kicked back, managing to hit Francis in the knee. He heard a CRACK and felt a sharp pain, but ignored it. _

"_Yes I will! Why do you always misunderstand me?" misunderstand? The boy actually thought that?_

"_I don't!"_

"_At least let me save Alfred! Please!"_

"_Non! Its to late!"_

"_Screw you, damn bastard! I never want to talk to you again!" the boy wriggled out of Francis' grasp and ran off, tears streaking his face. _

He sighed. He would figure something out. He needed to keep Matthew away from the killer. He could tell that if they got close, something bad would happen.

PAGE BREAK

He was sitting against the walls of the building when he heard a blood-curdling scream. He ran towards it. If Alfred wasn't there to be the hero… then he would take over, for him. He made his way to the room where the scream was coming from, sad to see that Sweden, Russia, and Spain were already there.

"Bloody hell! What happened here?" he looked down at the bloody body on the bed. He could tell that it was Hungary, and she was killed the same way that Canada was. The three other men looked up, all worried.

"She… she's dead…" the Spanish man said, almost inaudibly. The Englishman made his way over to help get her cleaned up, as Sweden called an ambulance. They'd done it before already. Cleaned the body, waited for the ambulance, only to find what they already knew. The victim was dead. And there was no magic that could bring them back. That part sort of depressed the Englishman. Once it was fifteen minutes after death, he couldn't do anything.

Short fast chapter is short and fast.

**I'm sorry, I really wanted to update fast so I typed this in like, ten seconds. **

**Not my best work, so I'll make it up to you guys later on. **

**So I've looked at the number of reviews, as I type, its 91…and I have an idea! 150th reviewer gets a prize! And the reviews must be constructive or happy or something! They cant be one word type ones! Those wont be counted! The prize is that I will write a one-shot (or maybe more than that if I like the concept) with whatever characters and rating you choose. And you can give me plot/story ideas… so it's more for you!**

**By the way, if its rated M, I'm probably going to make a new account to post it under. I want to keep this one as clean as possible. **

**Well, please review!**

**-Canada**


	11. Chapter 11 UKRAINE

**IM SO SAD IT HASN'T SNOWED. *Sobs* **

**Once more, I have nothing interesting to say… *sigh* okay… here goes nothing… ! ^^. Just kidding. Unless you actually want a llama, I'd be happy to set that up for you. (Honestly, I know people in the llama raising business…just kidding, again!) **

**I am currently watching my dog look out the window and listening to Julian Smith songs. Awkward. Just me, I guess. And my mother is singing German Sparkle Party. I love that song, but just… not when she sings it…**

**STORY TIME!**

"Seriously, totally not awesome. You really need to stop this; it's going to far. Hell, it went to far when you killed Mattie." The albino told him. He had managed to get into this guys dream somehow, and he was going to take advantage of that.

"I'm sorry. I can't stop now, Gilbert. It would ruin my plan." The man responded, the familiar voice stung in gilberts ears.

"I can't believe what a monster you've become. What happened to the old you?" the old him was the kind that he would want to hang out with, the oblivious man that would go out for a drink, laugh heartily, and just…have fun. But now… now he was a murderer.

"The old me was weak. He didn't know the power that he possessed. Who else has the wit to MURDER another nation, let alone as many as I have? Who has the power to take poor young souls like Sealand, and older ones like France, and turn their fate into my hands? Nobody else, Gilbert. Nobody is as powerful as I am. Nobody will be, even in a group. You think you can stop me? You think wrong." The last to sentences were growled out with hatred. The albino grit his teeth in anger. He couldn't do anything to hurt the man, for two reasons. He wanted to kill this man. He murdered so many of his friends. But… he would never hurt this man, although it may sound odd. He could never hurt someone like this. Even if they turned evil.

"You were always so oblivious. I think you're more so now then ever before." With that, the albino disappeared, but the man could catch the sight of tears running down the Prussian's cheeks. He woke up, yawning slightly.

_What if he's right? Am I really that oblivious? Have I missed out on anything?_ He racked his brain, he couldn't think of anything but intense planning. That was all. He shrugged. He had to get back to sleep. He had a big day ahead of him.

PAGE BREAK

Austria sat next to Hungary, who was sleeping with her head on his shoulder. That moron killed her… all he wanted was for her to get over his death, and live her life to the fullest. But what he saw every night… was her sobbing. She really loved him… he smiled slightly at the fact, when a very pissed off Prussia entered the room.

"What the hell? He killed Hungary? I'm going to hurt him I swear…" why was Prussia so pissed about this? Austria stared at him and motioned for him to be quiet. The Prussian slumped down next to him.

"why couldn't I ever tell her?" his head fell into his hands, as if he had been defeated.

"tell her what?" the Austrian was curious. He and Prussia had never really gotten along well, but sometimes…they got along much to well. Prussia often confided in him when he needed support.

"she loves you… so much. And I always, ever since we were kids… had a slight feeling that I might… but I always hid it. I was afraid that she would break my heart." The Prussian was still hiding his head in his hands.

"but then when she fell in love with you… it broke my heart into millions of pieces. I became overly depressed, and… well, I took care of it the German way. I had lost nearly everything. My nation wasn't existent, and my heart was broken. I had nothing. But then… when you married Antonio… I got my hopes back up. Maybe she would stop worrying about you and I could…awesomely swoop her away. It didn't work. All she ever wanted was you to be happy." The Austrian was shocked. He had never thought about Prussia's side of the story. All he knew is that Prussia thought he was awesome. He knew that he and Hungary had grown up together, but he never knew that Prussia had feelings for her…

"I'm sorry…" it was the only thing Austria could think to say. Had he really caused this much heartbreak for Gilbert? he felt a rush of guilt wave over him. he looked away from the albino, not wanting to see his reaction.

"its… its fine. As long as she's happy."

PAGE BREAK

he grinned. Snow reminded him of his home in Russia. He trudged through it, making his way to the flower shop that was about a block away from the building that the nations had been stuck in. he couldn't tell that people were cowering with fear, because of his large Russian build. He just kept his eyes on the flower shop. He wanted to buy some sunflowers, they were his favorite.

As he opened the door, a little bell jingled. He knew this was actually to inform the cashier or other employees that there was a customer, while others would think it was just for decoration. Who knew? It could be both. He quickly studied the girl at the counter, deciding that she must be around… maybe 17 years old. She had blonde hair, pulled back into a bun, which revealed her jaw line and neck. He smiled at him and waved, and he nodded back in response, making his way to where he saw the sunflowers.

He picked out five large sunflowers, examining each so he could pick the very best. He then made his way to the counter, handing them to the girl, who took them and expertly wrapped them into a bouquet. He took this time to get a closer look at her. She had a tattoo of a star just under her ear, and behind her jaw. She was wearing diamond earrings, and had piecing green eyes. He decided he would start conversation.

"hello." The girl looked up, surprised.

"hi! How are you today?" he could tell that this was the classic 'my-boss-told-me-to-say-this' act.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Long work hours." She shrugged, her smile slightly leaving her face. She looked down at the flowers and sighed.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" she asked suddenly.

"da. They are." He then left, thinking about why the girl was so sudden about pointing out the flowers. He shrugged. He didn't know, maybe he never would. it was just one of those things. He would let it go soon enough.

PAGE BREAK

She yawned. It was really late, and she still couldn't sleep. The aching pain in her back kept her awake often. The pain of having large tracts of land… she sat up. There was just so much going on in her life lately. She had to make money to pay her little brother back, but it was really difficult. She could never find something to do that suited her AND made the right amount. It just wouldn't work… then, put the death of a few nations on her shoulders; it made her life even more depressing. It just wasn't fair. Then again, life isn't fair, is it?

She ran a hand through her short, blonde locks and stood. Perhaps a stroll would help the pain go away. She made her way out into the street, which was dark and gloomy. She much better liked it when it was daytime. She walked a bit further, until a warm hand landed on her shoulder. She turned to be face to face with him.

"Ukraine! What are you doing out here on such a cold night?"

"Oh! Hi! I was taking a walk, my back hurt a bit…" he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a dark alley, covering her mouth. She protested, her muffled voice pleading to be let go. He pushed her against the wall.

"I don't think the pain should be cured by a walk." With that, she felt a sharp pain in her side. She looked down to see blood trickle down from where she had been stabbed. Before her vision went fuzzy, the sharp pain moved to her head, and her world went black.

PAGE BREAK

"Ukraine?" she looked up at the various sets of eyes above her. France, Austria, Prussia, Canada, and America wait… they were all dead! She sat up suddenly.

"What's going on- owwwww…" her back really hurt.

"Katyusha lay back down for a while. The pain might go away…" she recognized the voice as Matthews, it was quiet, sweet, yet at times could be serious, like now. She lay back down and sighed.

"Where am I?"

"Well, we haven't really come up with a name for it yet, but its some sort of ghost land. We can interact with the living, but they can't see us…" the Austrian continued to explain. He explained all about what was going on, and that yes, she had been killed too.

"I'm… dead?"

"Yes." She stayed silent for a while after that. Not sure of what to say. Millions of thoughts rushed through her head, so fast she didn't have time to sort them out.

_I wont have to pay Russia back now! But what will he do without anyone to look over him? And what about Belarus? Oh god. Is it better i'm dead or alive?_

As she thought, she didn't notice most of the men disappearing, and Hungary sitting next to her. She didn't notice Matthew whispering something to the brunette girl, and she didn't remember drifting off into sleep. But it was the first nice rest she had in a long time.

Awww. So, how are you all?

**As I type, review number is… 111. That's cool! It's the same number :3**

**But RAWR. It's been slow. I need more reviewers… THATMEANSREVIEW!**

**Well, I wish you all a happy new year if I don't update by then. *Blows new-year kisses***

**-Canada**


	12. Chapter 12 ENGLAND

**Hm… Well this author really has nothing to say besides that I don't own Hetalia. **

**All right, you know the drill. I write, you read, you review as payment for more writing. And if you review, that sort of makes you my employer. *Strokes chin* that's scary, thinking of the kind of people who could end up reviewing… *shudders* okay… Uhh… never mind then! The only people who are my employers are… well let me think… nobody. Me. Only me. MAH ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I WANT MAH LLAMA! 'Cause one of the reviewers also knows people in the llama business… ^^. ON WITH THE STORY. Note- some of Alfred's words are bleeped out, because he has some ******* colorful language in this chapter. **

**Plus- I am very sad, because I only received one cookie. *Runs sobbing to CracklingGrackle, hoping for another* **

Hungary and Poland sat in the corner, painting each other's nails bright shades of pink.

"I totally think that this shade would, like, go so good with your hair" Hungary giggled and nodded. It was great to have mani-pedi nights with Felix again. They used to do it every Monday night because Monday was always the most stressful day and it was the best way to 'like, totally relax'. The two smiled and laughed as the albino watched from across the room. He loved the smile that danced on Hungary's face, the twinkle in her eye… he sighed. But nobody ever actually loved him back. Not in the way or amount that he loved her. It was a useless cause. _Useless, useless. That's all. I should've given up by now! But every time I try…so unawesome of me. If I don't feel awesome, how can I be awesome? _He sighed, pushing those thoughts away. Maybe he would go bother Roderich. He got up, exiting the room.

He made his way down the hall only to hear intense arguing. He peered into the room it came from, and watched the battle unfold. He watched Francis and Alfred throw insults at each other, in their loud, obnoxious voices. He didn't notice Matthew sitting on the nearby couch, almost in tears. That was, until Matthew's name was mentioned.

"No! Arthur was right! You are a bloody pervert and I don't care if he's your son! In fact, that makes you trying to 'show Mattie love' worse!" he had never seen Alfred get so defensive before, and he saw the youngest of the three try to calm Alfred down. The soothing voice that flowed from his mouth was enough to make Francis realize what was going on, but not Alfred. The younger boy looked so upset, and the tone of his brother seemed to make him almost…scared.

"Why can't you just leave him alone? Don't you see that he wants to be left alone right now?"

"Actually, I-"

"And! You just have to go wasting ALL of your ******* time on trying to get people into your ******* bed! Cant you see that all people really want to do is rip those scruffy hairs right out your chin? You just need to go and…. And…. I don't know! Just leave the ******* world alone, because nobody wants to see your face ever aga-" he was cut off by a sharp pain in the jaw. His hand shot up to his now damaged face, as his brother shook his hand with an 'ow…'

"Mathieu…"

"I don't want to hear it Francis." The Canadian stormed out, not noticing the albino standing right outside the doorway. He brushed past him in a spark of anger. The albino chased after him, really wanting to know what just happened. He stopped the boy, and turned him around only to be yelled at.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" the boy fused, looking as if someone had just told him maple syrup tasted like crap.

"I… I just…"

"I don't care, Beilschmidt. Je me fiche pas mal." with that, he turned and stormed off.

"Was zur Hölle?" he stuffed his hands into his pockets and sighed. This was obviously not going to be a good day.

AWESOME PAGE BREAK THAT'S AWESOME, LIKE PRUSSIA WHO'S DEAD SO IT REALLY DOESN'T MAKE A DIFFERENCE, DOES IT?

It was different. The room was much more empty, and quiet without all of the nations present. He took notes on what the speaker had to say, although he wasn't paying attention to who it was. He sighed. This was no good. He didn't have anyone to fight with. He noted a few nations missing, ones that weren't dead, but he ignored it. Being the gentleman he was, he would stay, unless he had to go to the bathroom or if flying mint bunny needed him. He leaned back in his chair as the speaker transitioned into a new topic. Nobody would ever top America's antics or Germany's yelling, but this would have to do. He pulled out a book- Eros- and started to read, still half-paying attention to what the speaker had to say. He was having a slow day to say the least. He watched as Latvia shivered and quietly made his way out of the room, using going to the bathroom as an excuse to escape Russia's glare. This was VERY awkward. He decided that when Lithuania went up to talk, he would count how many times he stuttered (it came out to be 64 in 8 minutes.)

When the meeting ended, he made his way out, adjusting his bag on his shoulder, and deciding that he could use a nice cup of tea. Maybe he would invite Japan over, they did enjoy to share new teas with each other, and Japan had told him about a delicious 'lavender tea'. He decided it didn't sound to bad, so he might as well try it. He found Japan in the hallway, listening to an argument between his brothers, china and Korea. They were fighting in a language that England simply didn't understand, so he pushed it to the back of his mind, and waved Japan over.

"Japan! Would you like to have some tea with me? I've been thinking of that lavender, and I cant wait to try it."

"Hai. That would be nice." (Note- 'Hai' is yes in Japanese.)

"Wonderful. At two is good for you?" the shorter man nodded, peering over England's shoulder at the row going on between his brothers.

"I must be going now, before that gets out of hand." With that, the Japanese man scurried over to the other two to end their bicker. The Englishman sighed, wishing that he could be the one bickering again, starting his own little quarrel with France or America. But that wouldn't happen for a while, unless he was killed, which he was sure wouldn't happen. He watched as Canada brushed past him angrily and sighed. Someone had mistaken him for America again, probably. Then it hit him. Canada was dead. He turned and ran after the boy, hoping to catch up to him in time. He ran around the corner to find the boy sitting against the wall, sobbing. He sat next to him, and rubbed his back. The boy looked up, clear tears streaming down his face. He was immediately wrapped into a tight hug. The two sat there for a while, one trying to calm the other with soothing words. Until after a while the Canadian sat up, out of the embrace, pointing behind the Englishman.

"Watch out!" before England could do anything, he was pulled up, and pressed against a wall, a knife pressed up against his neck.

"It was you…" was all that England said before he was killed, watching the Canadian get pulled away with wide eyes, the boy yelling out to him. But it was to late to save him. There was nothing the boy could do. His father would be with him again, now.

Eh. I so waited for the moment that England figured out he could see ghosts, and I thought seeing Canada crying would be perfect. Okay, well I need scene ideas, keep it rated T. thanks!

**Authors life: listening to Panic! At the disco, a.k.a. my favorite band in the world. So don't bother me. **

**-Canada**

**P.s. reviewers get vodka kisses from Russia. **

Translations:

Je me fiche pas mal- I couldn't care less.

Was zur Hölle?- what the hell?


	13. Chapter 13 RUSSIA

***noms the cookies, cupcake, and cake i recieved for being amazing* **

**i love my asian. (said the canadian.) ^^. This is my life. **

*Buys England from SwissEclipse130, gives him really expensive tea, stares at him lovingly* England: you're creeping me out…

**Me: you're so cute! *Glomps England***

**STORY TIIIIME! Im trying to type this really fruking fast because i wont be able to update untill after monday. *sad face* i know. You will all miss me daily updates, but you have to survive this. I'll try to sneak a few chapters before monday, but not sure if i can, so im sorry if i dont. My apologies. *bows dramaticly***

He yawned, curling up more into his bed. It was nice and warm. It reminded him of Germany. (thats obviously not a give-away on who this is.) he decided he would sleep a bit longer when Japan burst in. He sat up, confused. Japan always knocked. He moved over and told the shorter (and older) man sit next to him before asking why he was so upset looking.

"W-well, to tell you the truth, Italy-chan, I had plans with England and he just died."

"England is dead too? Everyone is dying! This isn't fair…" the Italian started to sob, after latching on to the elder nation. He didn't think it was fair because everybody was so nice. Everybody had their own special things about them, and Italy didn't want to see them die! Not fair!

Japan rubbed his back in a circular motion, something that often calmed Hong Kong down when he was crying. He sighed. The poor boy really didn't know how to deal with one nations death, let alone how many that had, in such a short time! They all knew it was a murderer, but nobody was trying to figure out who it was, or… at least that's what they thought.

PAGE BREAK

"Stupid bastardo! It isn't America, he's dead!" the Italian yelled at Spain. They had all the profiles of the still living countries laid out, (except them of course.) on a table. Spain frowned. This was harder than he thought…

"Its one of the Baltic's. Or the Nordics. None of them have died." Spain said, rubbing his chin. It was true, and he wasn't sure why.

"Sealand."

"Isn't really a nation. He was self-proclaimed…"

"Still, bastardo. They used- and killed- him for a diversion? That doesn't make sense."

"I guess… but it's a good start. Who else could it be?"

The Italian thought about it. Who else could it be? One of the Asian nations. But he decided he would relax a bit, until it was all figured out. Plus- he had to go help his brother make pasta. He made a promise. He stood, glaring at the other man, and walking out of the room. He had to much time on his hands.

PAGE BREAK

Estonia sighed. He clicked the pen one more time, but he couldn't find much entertainment in it. He sat back, looking up at the ceiling. Didn't they know how bad popcorn ceiling looked? The builders probably had made a mistake, because usually, that's the only reason for someone to use popcorn. He closed his eyes, thinking about what he would say at the next meeting. He had to bring up the murderer, and he knew it. He hated himself for knowing it.

He sat up, deciding he would go find Latvia and Lithuania to ask them what they thought oh the matter. But as he sat, he got a huge head rush, and a sharp scent hit him. It was… Vodka. Wonderful. He looked around, knowing Russia was somewhere, but he couldn't tell. He walked to his closet, to find Russia, lying dead on the floor. He jumped back in terror and covered his mouth in shock.

PAGE BREAK

"Russia, i'm sorry I have to do this."

"So you wont, da?"

"I have to." With that, he reached over and clasped some of the Russians hair in his hand, bashing the man's head against the hard wall, causing his skull to crack. The man was bleeding like crazy, so he decided he would terrorize one of the Russian's friends. He dragged him into Estonia's room and discarded him in the closet, with an open bottle of vodka.

He walked out, making sure to wash up before anyone saw him, and made his way out to find someone to talk to. Another down, more to go.

**Really short chapter in which romano thinks, russia dies, and enstonia almost wets his pants. Niiiice. **

**I need two more reviews to get to 150! Remember 150th reviewer gets their own story! Whoo! *is still listening to P!ATD* **

**Well, i'll see you later!**

**-Canada**


	14. Chapter 14 filler

**i love how many people give me baked goods in their reviews. You guys are gonna make me virtually fat... XD**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2012! *dances* i hope you all had awesome midnight partayys and if you watched the ball drop, also contimplated getting Lady GaGa's outfit for halloween! And i would like to congradulate ScissorsroidLuka for being 150! Check out the story, its on my profile! **

***imagines self on a quiet beach, sipping lemonade* ahhhh my happy place. Its probably in the outer banks. *sigh* i've gone insane. Please enjoy the story. This is a filler. No death today. I am sorry. Oh, and i'm thinking of ending the story next chapter, i'm starting to lose interest, so unless you guys have some really good scene ideas, the next chapter may be the last. **

**China: this author does not own hetalia -aru.**

He sat quietly, his head in his hands, as his sons whispered. He could tell that america thought he was asleep, but canada knew he was just thinking. _Damn. What is flying mint bunny going to do without me? And the unicorns? Or the fairies? Oh, that bloody git. When i get my hands on him, i'm going to..._

"england, i dont think its very good for you to be digging your nails into your forehead like that. You're starting to bleed." The younger of the two boys said quietly. England looked up, wiping the little beads of blood that were starting to form off of his forehead.

"Yes, lad, I'm sorry. I've just been…thinking, that's all."

"I'll be the hero and get some band-aids!" with that, America ran off, to find some bandages. Canada sighed, watching his sort of-twin bound off. He was still shocked that nobody had mistaken him for America since his death. Maybe it was a good thing, maybe it wasn't. All he knew is that he liked it. The attention he was receiving, it wasn't like the kind he hated. It wasn't the kind that Francis always gave him. It was a sweet kind. Making friends with the people. To be honest, he never knew that Germany was such a softy on the inside, or that Hungary had something to her besides being a crazed fangirl. He shrugged off the thoughts and went to comfort his sort of-father.

"I don't know Matthew. I don't know what to do anymore. I've always tried my hardest to keep everyone I love safe. But now, now I cant. I can't do it anymore due to the fact that I'm…" he slammed his hands on the table in front of him, "Now that I'm dead. I can't take it anymore. If I can't do anything, it will eat me alive. Soon, very soon I'll just be a soulless core."

"Arthur… what if… what if I told you there's a way we could do something. What if… I had a plan, and I just needed someone more… exquisite… to go through with it? Me and Prussia have been trying for a while and… I think we have a valid idea." This was the first time that England had heard Canada speak in such a… courageous tone… they stared at each other for a while, both trying to process their thoughts.

"Alright. Go get Prussia. I want to hear your plan."

PAGE BREAK

he sat, not looking at anything in particular. Russia is dead. Those three words just played over and over in his head. _Russia is dead. Russia is dead. Russia is dead. _Who had the guts to kill russia? Russia. Big, scary, somewhat childish russia. And now he was dead. It was really weird, to say the least. But eceryone knew that these few men and russia had a relationship of some sort. Not everyone understood it, but it was good enough for them. Belarus burst into the room, looking more upset and vulnerable than ever.

"toris!" She ran up and actually hugged him. This was really awkward. He looked over at Latvia who was asleep on the floor and motioned for silence. She nodded and sat in a chair, quietly mauling over the murder of the mystery killer in her head. She was sure she would have a knife handy, and she would make this person wish that they were never before born. Everyone better be watching their backs, because she didn't know who the killer was, therefore, everybody was a suspect. Every single soul in the living world. And she was prepared to go to extremes, if it meant finding the person who had killed her brother.

"I can not believe Ivan Braginski is dead…" Lithuania murmured, finally getting enough of saying it to his own personal self. He was sick of it. SICK OF IT. He had always, always been the one that was…picked on. He HATED it. The only people that would stick up for him were Poland and Estonia, and he had lost Poland. But now, now that Russia was gone… he didn't have anyone to pick on him. It was an odd feeling, not talking about Russia, because Estonia would get all freaked out, the image of the man still piercing into his soul. The bloodied man, who he had known better than a lot of people did. They all sat in silence, the sound of light snoring and a pen clicking were the only sounds that anyone could hear. They heard the footsteps and the loud Korean speaking as the group of Asians (China, Korea, Japan) passed the room.

"Yes, I do like lavender tea."

"LAVENDER TEA ORIGINATED IN KOREA!" the noisy one yelled, nearly breaking the eardrums of the other two. They were used to it by then, though.

"Japan!" Turkey waved at him from down the hall. He bid his family farewell and walked with the Turk. The man talked about some fight that he and Greece had and that he was never going to talk to that "ancient ruin loving, lazy, dumbass" ever again. Japan sighed. He really needed those two to get along sometimes. But for some reason, they really hated each other… he shrugged off the thought, trying to change the subject.

"So, Turkey… its worrying me much, this…killer." The Turk stopped talking, spun around and grabbed Japan's shoulders, an extremely serious look on his face.

"Please Japan, be careful. I don't want you…" he seemed to think for a while, "I don't want you getting hurt." He hopped it didn't sound too obvious, but he really liked Japan. And if Japan were hurt, he most likely wouldn't be happy. Little did they know that nearly the same conversation was happening in the kitchen.

"Italy-chan, you have to be careful. All right? Me and your brother would be devastated if you got hurt." Spain said, looking straight into the smaller man's eyes. Nobody saw Germany leaning against the counter, smiling, happy that someone was there to take care of him, and almost positive that the killer wouldn't get to Italy, mostly due to the fact of-Germany knew who the killer was. And it pained him to know. Because, honestly, he never would've expected this nation to go on such a crazy killing mission. But really, you have to expect that some people would go insane. And then… others would murder you.

I hoped you liked it, I decided that you guys needed a break from all the death and despair. So, here's nice filler. And I can't move my arm… ow…

**Happy birthday to my mother!**

**-Canada **


	15. Chapter 15 ROMANO, SPAIN, AND A KILLER?

***Watches reader intently, does star-wars force movement with hand* you WILL review. You will give me awesome ideas and save me from the intense writers block I have. Then you will go and read my other stories and review to them. **

**SAVE THE POLAR BEARS! Lichtenstein and me were running down the hall screaming that today. Fun. And I'm sick, but being forced to continue my daily routine. Give me sympathy. *Throws potatoes at the people who don't***

**I miss summer. So I'm going to write some flashback-dreams, including one of my favorite not so scary 'scary movie's. *Shot***

"Please?" he pouted, grabbing my hand and I shoved him away again.

"_No." he grabbed me and pulled me close. _

"_Please Mattie?" those big eyes were honestly going to be the death of me. I did NOT want to do what he was suggesting, but those eyes were just so…so…_

"_Fine, Al. fine. But for the note- I do NOT want this…" he nodded, dragging me up into his room. I sighed, hoping Alfred would at least let him steal his Ipod for a while. Just to escape what he knew was about to happen. He remembered the last time this happened. He had nearly thrown Alfred out the window. The two boys sat down on Al's bed as he clicked the remote. The music started to play and the words appeared on the screen. HALLOWEEN: Return Of Michael Myers. Matt rolled his eyes. Not long after, Alfred was screaming and holding onto matt for dear life as matt sighed, trying to push him off. Once more, it was coming to an end after Mike's first kill. _

He woke up, a yawn escaping his lips. Why was he having someone else's dreams? Canada's dreams? It was odd. He saw flashes of the dream again, as if someone was trying to say something, but couldn't. That's when he noticed… the people he had killed… they had become ghosts. And they were interacting with him. Weird. He rubbed his head, trying to erase the flashback-dream that had interrupted his empty sleep. He swung his feet over so they were hanging over the side of the bed. He stood up, stretched and half-heartedly made his way to the kitchen. His stomach was growling, and he needed something in his stomach. He had his day planned out, he had his kill planned out and he couldn't wait. He guessed it really wasn't the fact that it was KILLING that made him love it. Maybe it was the adrenaline, the risk of getting caught doing one of the worst things someone could do, and always getting away with it. It was something that nobody really would've thought about doing, but when he did, he insisted to go through with it. Not for anyone but himself. He found something that he felt real… pleasure in, and he was sure that he was going to hell anyways. He grinned at the thought. He really had turned into one evil bastard, hadn't he? He laughed, cleaning up after his quick breakfast, and heading for the shower. He needed to be spiffy for this day.

HI ITS ME, PAGE BREAK! I LIKE THE WORD SPIFFY!

"I think it worked quite well, although I must say, I haven't the slightest idea why you chose that memory, Matthew." England said, sipping his tea. It seemed that in this…heaven of sorts… you could get whatever you wanted. That's why they often saw America stuffing his face with hamburgers or Poland painting his nails. Nobody really understood everything about the new world they lived in. but they were trying as hard as possible to discover everything and anything they could. They were working on people who they knew wouldn't mind to accommodate- one being Belarus- Russia's little sister. She would often have dreams where she would talk to the dead about the powers, and they would use her to learn new ones. She had been scared shitless when they learned about memories, and using one from the American revolution probably wasn't the best idea, but England and America were both not in the mood to hear it. They had just started talking to each other after two whole days of dirty looks. Either way, Matthew knew why he chose that memory. It was because of a thought that he had. That he hoped would go through to the killer. _ It's coming to an end after Mike's first kill._ The killer's first kill was Matthew. It only made sense to him that this would work out, if the killer really thought. And he hoped that the killer would, because the whole experience had drained his energy to an extreme, and all he wanted to do was sleep. And sleep and sleep and sleep. If that made any sense whatsoever.

PAGE BREAK IS IN DA HOUSE!

"Its nice up here. I cant believe I never thought of coming up here before." Italy said to himself, continuing the drawing of the city that he had been so expertly working on. He whistled an Italian tune, only barely noticing the fact that someone had sat down next to him, and was humming along. When he looked over, he was surprised to see Spain smiling down at him.

"Ita-chan, that is a very good drawing." He said, grinning like the Cheshire cat, causing the smaller man to blush.

"Grazie!" he went back to drawing, muttering slightly about pasta, and the sky being blue. It was a nice escape from what was going on in the world. He had been thinking a lot about the nations who had died. Why hadn't their tracts of land disappeared? Were they really still alive, and nobody knew? He pondered this, but ignored it at the same time. He would figure it out in time, he knew it. He was smarter than most people supposed. He was pondering this as he drew, the Spanish man looking over him when he heard,

"Don't touch him you Spanish bastard!" he turned to see Romano, and Spain standing with a blade in his hand. He jumped up with a 'yeek!' and moved away from the older man. Romano came to his side, glaring daggers at Spain.

"I can't believe I trusted you, you bastard!" Spain grinned a smile that made both of the Italians sick. Romano closed his eyes for a second, only to hear his brother make another squealing noise. He moved in front of him just in time to be stabbed in the neck by the VERY pissed of Spaniard. Spain froze, noticing that he had just stabbed-and killed- the man he loved. He finally realized that he had gone to far. The smaller Italian stood in shock as his brother fell lifelessly to the ground. He looked Spain straight in the eye then burst out in tears, running off to find someone and tell them that he had found whom the killer was. When he returned with Belarus and Estonia in tow, they found two dead bodies, Romano, with a hole in his throat, and Spain, with a bullet in his head. He had committed suicide. They believed Italy; they knew his whole story was true. The deaths were going to end now. They couldn't be more relieved.

THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! There will be a short chapter or two after to explain what happens next. Thanks to all who read, I love you guys so much. It's been awesome to write for you guys (and I haven't stopped!) so keep an eye out for more chapters and more stories! (Hint: there will be a Canadian suicide in one of my upcoming stories. Any ideas- let me know!) See y'all next chapter~

**-Canada**

**Spain: WAIT! I'M THE KILLER? WHAAAAT?**

**Sorry. Had the idea a long time ago. **

**Spain: I'm sorry to everyone I killed…**

**It's okay. They forgive you. *Hugs***


	16. Chapter 16 Thus ends our story

***Is in a lawyer outfit* please forgive my client, Mr. Antonio. He did it for love. For the love of his sweet Lovino…**

**Romano: it's not my fault now, is it?**

**No, Roma. It isn't. Its still Spain's. **

**Spain: hey! You're supposed to be my lawyer!**

His eyes fluttered open and he saw…the ceiling. His head hurt right where he had shot himself. Did someone save him? or was he in heaven? He had always thought of heaven as a beautiful place. Not with popcorn ceiling. He sat up, immediately regretting it. His head pounded. He muttered a bit of Spanish before looking around. And seeing a handful of angry faces. _Mierda. It's them... _he sighed, quickly thinking of an apology. This was going to take effort. He slowly stood, turning to the people he had robbed of life.

"I'm sorry…" he started, only to be tackled by a VERY pissed off Poland.

"man, i'm like, totally going to kill you. You are totally dead. like, if dead people can die, you will." He said, looking as if he was going to put a stiletto through Spain's head.

"Polonia, por favor, cálmese ..." (Poland, please calm yourself.) he said, green eyes begging for forgiveness. Austria sighed, pulling the pole off of the spainiard.

"it will be very hard for us to ever forgive you, Spain." He started, only to be cut off by two voices, saying the same thing at the same time...

"HE STOLE MY BROTHER'S LIFE! YOU THINK I'LL FORGIVE HIM?" the America twins yelled, both with clench fists and hurt expressions. "before I forgive him, I'm going to pound him…" The United States said, pushing his brother-who protested- behind him. "no. don't use violence…" the quieter said, holding his brother back.

"you bloody git! Do you know how we trusted you? We thought you were one of the good ones! That is, until you killed us!" England yelled, letting his steam out, Francis being the one to hold him back.

"Do you know how totally un-awesome this is? Killing all these innocent nations? I don't matter much, but what will the world do now?" Prussia yelled, hysterically. It was obvious to the Spaniard that he wasn't forgiven. He would have to make it up to them somehow… he wasn't sure how, but he would. he promised himself he would. somehow, somewhere, someway, someday. The main problem was…. How?

PAGE BREAK OF AWESOME SPIFFINESS! I LIKE PASTA~ veh~

Finland sighed, curling up into the warm bed… the fluffy blanket wrapped around him. for the first time in a while… he felt safe. Safe that he didn't have to worry. Didn't have to worry about anyone being killed. Or him being killed for that matter. By this time, they all knew it had been Spain. He hadn't expected this, and he had been blamed himself. Sometimes he would lay awake at night and ponder who it was. But now, now he could finally sleep. He sighed, drifting off into a dream…

_The boy chased it, happily, as the two men walked into the field. It was beautiful. Sweden smiled, holding on to Finland's hand happily, as they watched Peter dance around, chasing the butterfly. It was sweet, to have him here again. It was nice. Suddenly, peter turned around, facing the two older men. _

_"I'm dead…" was all he managed to say, before disappearing into a bright light and not returning. Suddenly, Sweden was gone, and Finland was in a dark alley. He shivered, it was freezing. He looked around for something, a way out? A coat? He saw the opening onto the busy street, and ran towards it. Suddenly a dark figure stepped out into the opening, the light not quite getting to his eyes. It had a mischievous smile played, mixing with well-tanned skin. He knew who it was. _

_"Please, Spain. Don't do this…" he said, quietly, backing away from the man. Spain chuckled. _

_"Finland, you think you're safe. Which physically you are. But I can still get to you. I can still live your dreams out for you. I can make you feel such a pain that you will wish you were one of those who were killed. You aren't safe. Not mentally." He stepped towards Finland, who felt a sharp pain in his stomach. How was Spain doing this? How was he able to haunt his dreams? No, this just wasn't fair. He had to wake up. He had to, or this would get worse. He could tell._

_"Sweden! Please!" he yelled, desperate to escape the dream, "wake me up please!" he felt another pain, this time, causing his throat to dry and stop working. Now he couldn't yell out for help. Not good. He was scared. Scared for his mental sanity. If this was going to re-occur, he was sure to go insane. Suddenly his whole body began to shake, and shake until…_

"Wake up… please? Please wake up?" Sweden asked, hoping it would work. It did. The mans eyes fluttered open and he gasped, wrapping Sweden into a tight hug and bursting out into tears. He hated this. The pain he just went through wasn't even as much as the dead nations did, but yet here he was, sobbing into Sweden's chest. It was comfortable, and soon, after soothing words from Sweden and a lot of back rubbing, he calmed down to a sniffle here and there. This was really too much. Way too much.

The two prepared for the meeting, knowing it would be odd without the others. As they approached the room, they heard the familiar sound of bickering. Of…. France and England? It confused them, and as they opened the door to reveal the two, they were shocked. France and England were dead…. right?

"Sweden! Tell this ninny that he needs to leave his hands to himself!" England yelled, wrestling with the other. They continued on fighting. Finland and Sweden looked around, extremely confused. All these people… America? Lichtenstein? Switzerland? Austria? Canada? They were all dead. And yet… here they were…. They watched as the Austrian approached them.

"Its like reincarnation… Somehow. The fact that we are immortal, I guess? It took until the murderer was dead for us to show ourselves, except a few key-holes" he explained, "but its great to be back." He motioned to all the other once-dead nations and smiled, "I think they agree, too."

That's when the noticed Spain, sitting in the corner, alone. He seemed a bit upset, but everyone knew why. Suddenly, Finland had a feeling. A feeling that he knew nobody else had. But he did. It was forgiveness. He forgave the man, moving towards him and sitting next to him, stating simply,

"They wont forgive you, they're stubborn and unreasonable. I know you know what you did was wrong. And for that, I don't feel that you need to be killed. I don't feel you need to suffer anymore. All you're doing is basking in your own sorrow. Once you get over it, they will. I promise." The Spanish man looked over to him thankfully, before wrapping him into a tight hug.

"Gracias."

**Thus ends the story of Some People Go Insane And Others Will Murder You. If you like this work- please look into "Voice Of A Distant Star" or any of the stories to come. Thanks! PLEASE REVIEW ON THIS STORY AND ALL OF THE OTHERS! MERCI!**

**-Canada**

**P.s. **

**A SPECIAL THANKS TO CHINA, AUSTRIA, and SPAIN. **

**CHINA- my personal editor.**

**AUSTRIA- helps with writers block**

**SPAIN- for not killing me when you read this story. **

**P.P.S.**

**I want to get to 200 reviewers! Please make my dream come true! **


	17. AUTHORS NOTE

***is sorry* **

**i got some reviews about eh... you know, the last chapter not being up to standards. i was really tired. no more story. **

**anyways, i want to thank all of those who reviewed, and i want to say, in the end, 20 years or so later, everyone forgave spain! yay! (are you happy now?)**

**plus- people were confused on the pact o canada's invisible-ness. i thought it would be interesting if nobody saw canada because they had signed an agreement that they wouldnt untill the right time came. untill he stood up and did something so totally amazing that nobody could ever say "he's just canada". i dont know. the whole 'canada is invisible' thing has always upset me, he's my second favorite. (FRANCE, CANADA, RUSSIA) **

**anything else that someone needs cleared up, please review with it, and i will add another authors note. **

**now, you can all have kisses from the characters you want kisses from. *sneaks away with france***

**thanks! I LOVE YOU ALL! CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!**

**-Canada**


End file.
